Fuel receivers have been known in the art of aircraft refueling for many years. In most instances it is also required that aircraft refueling receivers include some type of automatic shut-off equipment to preclude overflow of the fuel tank during refueling. Such automatic shut-off refueling systems are normally referred to as closed circuit refueling systems. In such systems, fuel is provided under pressure to the receiver by attaching the refueling nozzle to the receiver and relying upon the automatic shut-off provisions to stop the flow of fuel at the proper time. The automatic shut-off apparatus for the most part has been relatively large and cumbersome as well as being complex.
In some instances, while using the same fuel receiver, there is a requirement for a direct gravity feed of the fuel into the system without utilization of the automatic shut-off system. In the known prior art, the bypass of the automatic shut-off apparatus has been accomplished by providing an opening in the wall of the body of the fuel receiver in front of the nozzle attachment nipple. The gravity refueling nozzle is then inserted through the opening directly into the tank and the tank is refueled. The construction of the known prior art refueling receivers requires the opening in the wall of the housing be limited in size. As a result, some standard gravity nozzles utilized in refueling aircraft in the field could not be inserted into the opening. Furthermore, as the result of providing the opening in the wall of the housing of the refueling receiver, positive pressures within the tank often resulted in a splash-back condition wherein fuel exits through the refueling receiver opening during closed circuit refueling thereby creating a hazard to personnel in the immediate area.
The present invention provides a fuel receiver constructed in two parts. The first of these is affixed to the fuel tank and constitutes the body of the fuel receiver. Pivotally attached to the body is a nipple portion which may, in closed circuit position, be sealingly affixed by a latch means to preclude any possible splash-back due to positive build-up of pressure with the tank or otherwise.
When gravity feed is desired, the latch may be released and the nipple portion of the receiver swung away from the body portion to thereby provide an unobstructed opening through which the largest nozzles utilized in the field may be readily inserted for refueling purposes.